


A Different Sort of Human

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [24]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and super-shorts of various AUs of the X-Men movie-verse, usually involving OCs rather than canon characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gollum

When he follows the inlet to its source, it widens out into a cliff-lined bay with a tumble of water pouring over the far edge. A point of calm in the world, hidden and safe, that provides him peace. No one can find him here, no one can persecute him. No one can even see him, if ever they do manage to find him - but he can see them, more clearly here than out there. And if someone does follow him here, they will never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	2. Wind and Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [Encounters With a Feral Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/series/66907) AU.

Wind in her hair and a roaring engine between her thighs let her pass the day while she waits for Sabretooth to come home. It's not a job he's on - they work together, after all, she and he - but a personal matter that she knows better than to ask about. Like her trips to Xavier's to watch her sisters, it's something to be alone, after all. Still, it's good to pull into their secluded cabin to find him waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	3. Home Territory

There are trees all through the little valley, and enough small game to keep her fed even if there weren't deer through. A boarded-up mine provides the perfect place to make a den, quiet and safe enough if she pays attention to the smell of the air and the sound of the rock. An air-shaft makes for a decent chimney for her fire, and the nearby shafts are dry enough to use for sleep and food storage.

It will be a good place to wait out whatever had killed her coworkers and neighbors. As close to the home territory she'd been taken from when she was still smaller and weaker than she is now. This time, though, she will not let them steal her from her home, nor her home from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Hollow".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Lost Deeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2020100).
> 
>  
> 
> One of the various futures for Emily, who's a mutant I primarily write in the movie-universe for X-Men (with the head-canon for me being the first three movies, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, and the most recent Wolverine movie). This one does not involve her companion Calla, and is an apocalyptic future.


	4. Crocus

Flowers mean spring, and a new year, and Emily smiles a bit at the crocus poking up through the last bit of melting snow. She's lost track of how long she's been in the woods alone, but they've grown thicker, and the air doesn't have a lingering trace of the acrid smell it always did before, even in the deepest part of the forest she'd made her home.

She leaves the flowers to themselves, moving through the forest with near-silent footsteps, checking the boundaries of her territory for any sign of humans returning to the woods. They haven't been back yet, and she doesn't know if they ever will be. If enough lived to be a worry for her.

Or if she's alone with the forest and the familiar rhythm of living day to day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).


	5. Slow To Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [Encounters With a Feral Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/series/66907) AU.

It only hits after she's had a chance to stop running, when her younger brother and sister are safe, and she has a chance to find a job and a place of her own. She's alone in an unfamiliar city, far enough from her father and her aunt that crazy would have to divide his attention if he wanted to get to her siblings to use them against her.

Only then does it hit that she will never see her mother again; that she'd left her mother's body to rot in the house she'd once called home. It leaves her shaking, full-body shudders that will not stop. It's hard to find a job when she can't think beyond the next meal. At least she doesn't have to worry about her powers being useless, and she doesn't really care about how many counterfeit bills she feeds into the system - no one else can tell, anyway.

She doesn't know how long it is before she can present herself well enough to find a job at a local library, but slowly the pain fades, bit by bit. Enough for her to work, enough for her to find a place to live, enough for her to begin to explore just how far her powers go again. It's enough, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Grief".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Cloak of Mourning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2183507).

**Author's Note:**

> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hannah "Hack" Anderson - a mutant whose mutation is an ability to interact with computers as if she were one of them or part of the computer. She uses it to make her the best and hardest to trace hacker in the world - and then uses that ability to help Sabretooth cause mayhem. She's fully aware that he's dangerous and can hurt her even if he's not doing so deliberately - and revels in that. She also uses that to make her own end, as they finish a job where they're hired to destroy a terrorist cell which has had several targets that involved mutants.
> 
> Emily - daughter of Logan, whose mother abandoned her when she started teething, because her teeth were coming in sharp as a kitten's. She spent several years being cared for by a mountain lion who'd lost her cub shortly before finding Emily, and was later found by humans. She learns language well for a feral child, and there are several paths her life takes from there, depending on which AU I'm playing with.
> 
> Figment - a mutant who creates things from nothing, so long as she can visualize the appearance, and understand the principles behind how it works.


End file.
